Assassin 3099
by M.N. Arias
Summary: In the far future, when technology has far surpassed anything we can possibly think of with today's standards, the Assassins and Templars are still at war with one another. This is just one day in the life of one of those assassins.


I stood on the top of a skyscraper, nearly three hundred meters in the sky. It required my to have my mask on. I looked down at my target. He was just getting out of the car. The moment I saw him, he became highlighted in my HUD. I took a deep breath of the filtered oxygen from my suit.

This was the first test run of the new armor I helped design, and I was the only one capable of actually using it to its full capacity. I rolled my neck, and closed my eyes. I remembered the training that my father put me through since I could walk.

I was ready for this. This was what I was born to do. I rolled my shoulders and began a final check up.

_Neural interface at eighty-three percent optimization._

There was a slight lag between my thoughts and the armor's responses. I backed up a few meters, and prepared to jump. I ran off the side of the building, and dove for the ground where my target was. Using my thoughts, I activated my armor's venting protocol.

My descent became veiled by white steam, and curled up into a ball. I knew how long it would take me to hit the ground, and this armor was ready for it. I activated the armor lock protocol, and felt the armor become rigid. I silently counted down. There was a slight vibration in my armor, and I knew I had hit the ground. I unlocked the armor, and stood up. There was still steam venting from my armor, and it provided me with cover. I activated the sonar function in my HUD, and the world around me was visible through the steam.

I had landed on top of the car that my target had just gotten out of a minute earlier, and killed everyone in the immediate vicinity. Outside of the steam cover my suit created, there was a group of four guards running outside of the building, and two more ushering in the VIP.

The guards that just ran out aimed their energy guns in my general direction, and unleashed a barrage of concentrated light through the cloud of steam. I knelt down, and waited for their weapons to overheat.

Once I heard the beeping of their energy rifles, the forearm sections of my armor rotated so that the energy barrels were on top. I rolled out of the steam veil, and fired two energy disks at the guards on the outside of the formation. I crossed my arms, and fired two more at the inner guards. All four energy disks hit their marks, and exploded on impact.

I stood up, and walked in the front doors. There were ten more guards inside, and each of them had energy pistols. I stood in front of them, and waited for them to make their moves. By this point in time, my forearm armor had rotated back to its standard position.

The guards all opened fire on me, each of them making every shot count. It was futile, despite the energy weapons making it past the exterior armor, it did nothing the crystalized aluminum alloy that formed the interior plating.

I chuckled when all of their guns overheated, the voice changer I had, made my voice spectral. I took the hilt off my belt and placed the connector to my back. "You should have run, when you had the chance." One of the waist grapples on my armor fired into a wall to my left, and I flew towards it. The one on the opposite side fired, and hit a pillar on the opposite side of the room. I changed directions mid-grapple, and swung my sword. My grapple came out of the wall, and I slid across the floor. I swung my sword two more times during the slide, and placed the blade back into the slot it came from.

As I disconnected the hilt from the blade, three of the ten guards fell to the ground. One was missing his head, and the other two were cleaved completely in half. The seven remaining guards looked at their dead comrades in horror.

I held the hilt at the remaining three guards, and pressed the switch on the side of it. A high pitched frequency shot through the air, causing them all to clamp their heads in pain. I smiled as I saw blood leaking from their ears and eyes. The glass doors shattered within seconds, and in under a minute all the men were on the ground dead.

I put the hilt back on my hip, and walked towards the elevator. The shaft that my target had gone in was locked down, and they were already on the top floor. I activated the energy blades in my forearm section, and opened up the door by cutting a hole in it.

I made sure my shock dampeners were fully functional before stepping in. I looked at the different rails on the inside, and determined which one was the third rail. I took a deep breath before grabbing it, and soaring up via the electric current.

* * *

**And that's where I'm going to stop this half of Assassin 3099, this will be a two part fic, unless you guys seriously want more.**


End file.
